


The Marvelous Adventures of TJ & Mila!

by GamerNerdJETT



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerNerdJETT/pseuds/GamerNerdJETT
Summary: Before he was Crypto, a man that sought only to make the Syndicate pay for their actions, he was Tae Joon Park; Mila Alexander's brother. A collection of snippets centered around the hacker babies. Rating varies for each short.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Mila Alexander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None

"Well Mr. Park, we-How do I say this...."

Tae Joon Park let out a silent sigh, knowing full well what was coming next. He spent nearly half of his day here, waiting with a bunch of other hopeful individuals, only for it to be in vain. He had heard this kind of response time and time again. Never got easier to deal with though. After the conversation ended, he stood up from his chair and shook the other man's hand before exiting the office. He made his way to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

He leaned back as the doors closed, holding his portfolio to his forehead. Another interview, another kind rejection. Tae sighed and let his eyes close for a moment, listening to the soft tunes of the elevator. Why was life so cruel to him? Hadn't he suffered enough throughout his childhood? 

*RIINNNGG*

Tae snapped out of his dark thoughts and reached for his phone. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. She was the last person he wanted to talk to at this very moment. He hit decline as the elevator doors opened. 'I need a drink' Tae thought to himself as he exited the building. By no means was Tae Joon Park an alcoholic. No, he enjoyed a different kind of beverage to help pass his sorrow. 

He walked down the streets, ignoring his persistent caller. He passed by various bars, restaurants and arcades until he stood in front of a small, family owned grocery store. The caller had given up by then, which was a small relief. He walked inside and made his way to the refrigerated aisle. A sad smile crossed his face as he opened one of the doors and grabbed a couple of cans. He made his way to the cashier and placed the cans on the mat. 

The cashier was a kind looking woman in her elder years. She smiled at Tae. "Tae! Don't you looked especially handsome today. Did you just come from an interview?" Tae twitched at the word and flashed a fake smile. "Yeah, Mrs. Seong. Just came from an interview..."  
Mrs. Seong kept her smile as she grabbed the scanner. 

"How did it g-" she stopped, staring at the two cans in front of her. They were Milkis, a popular Korean specialty drink of milk and yogurt, but the ones that Tae had presented were apple flavored. The smile on Mrs. Seong's face disappeared and she let out a sigh. "Oh Tae, if only I could hire you..."

Tae cursed under his breath. Apple flavored Milkis were his signature 'I got rejected yet again' drink, so of course Mrs. Seong caught on. "It's okay Mrs. Seong. I still have my computer repairman 'job'. I appreciate the thought though." Job? Who was he kidding. It was more of an entrepreneur pursuit at most since he didn't work for a company/business.

Mrs. Seong looked up at Tae, studying his already cracked facade. Without a word, she bagged the drinks and tossed in a couple boxes of Pocky before holding it out for Tae to take. He looked at her, shocked. "I-I-I can't accept this...Please let me pay for these!" Sadly for Tae, the woman has made up her mind. "Tae, you are a handsome, intelligent, hardworking, kind young man. You and Mila are like family to me. Always willing to help this old gal with her troubles. So please, take this."

Tae sighed and took the bag from her. "Kamsahamnida" he said with a slight bow. Mrs. Seong smiled. "Remember, if you and Mila ever need anything, let me know." Tae lifted his head and nodded. He waved goodbye to Mrs. Seong and continued his way back to his apartment. 'Mila...Can't wait time tell her that her brother got rejected yet again...' 

Tae groaned lightly at the thought as he turned the corner to the street his apartment complex was on. His heart nearly jumped out his chest as he saw a familiar young woman with long, red hair. She stood there, in front of the door to the complex, arms crossed and eyes narrowed on him. "Tae Joon Park, when were you planning on calling me back?" she said, her tone sharp. 

Tae sighed and looked down at his shoes. "Mila, I-" he was abruptly cut off by the feeling of warmth surrounding him. It was Mila. She hugged him closely, her face buried in his shoulder. "I know already. Mrs. Seong called." She let go of her brother and smiled widely. "Those men were fools not to hire my brother! They ain't going to find another man as smart as him!" She beamed proudly. Tae felt his face heat up. He was confident in his mental abilities but didn't like to brag about it. Mila on the other hand loved to parade him around. 

"There'll be other chances, TJ. Bigger, better chances." Tae smiled at his sister, the dreaded feeling of failure finally leaving his person. "Thank you, Mila." She smiled and winked, "No problem. Remember, 'Yeong-wonhi gajog'." Tae chuckled, "Forever family." Despite not being blood related, Tae and Mila were like two peas in a pod. They always had each other's back, way before their foster mom, Mystik took them in. Because of that, their bond was unbreakable.

Mila opened the main complex door with her key and beckon Tae to follow. "Come on! I don't want to miss the Apex games!" Tae chuckled as he followed her in. "You do know that it's still going to be horrible video quality, right? We still have no way of watching it in better definition here in Suotamo." he stated as he followed her up the stairs. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe the Syndicate should work on hiring someone to fix that." 

Little did Tae and Mila know that statement would pertain so much to their future. Well, that's an adventure for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean words:  
> Kamshamnida: Thank you very much  
> Yeong-wonhi gajog: Forever Family


	2. Crypto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warning(s): Language

Mila smiled proudly at her handy work. Another quick buck made with the help of her hacking abilities. She contacted her client and watched as the Apex Coins were transferred into her secret deposit. Mila, being the careful person she was, made sure to leave no digital footprints behind. She hummed an upbeat tone as she stood up from her computer booth, grabbing her USB stick/necklace and slipping it over her neck.

Mila pulled beanie closer to her forehead and stuck her hands in her jacket as she walked up the stairs. The gleam of neon lights greeted her as she made her way to street level. The colorful signs were almost blinding in the darkness of night. Mila continued to hum happily, her mind filled with ideas of spending her new found fortune. 

She strolled down Stone St, admiring the selection of stores and restaurants. The smell of freshly prepared meals filled the air. "Hmm, it's been awhile since Tae and I have eaten actual food. Maybe bringing some home would be good" Mila thought out loud. The siblings, in an effort to conserve money, found themselves constantly living off of cup noodles and cheap pizza. 

The very idea of having freshly cooked food for dinner made Mila's stomach growl. She browsed the restaurants and small eatery places until a specific one caught her eye. She smiled widely. "Tae's going to love this!"

While Mila was on her nightly adventures, Tae was at home, frustrated with his current project. "Stupid hardwa-Easy programming m-*mumble mumble*" Tae bit his lower lip in annoyance. His fingers fiddled with the hardware chip in front of him, carefully placing key parts in. With a steady breath, Tae gently placed the hardware chip into a carbon fiber frame. He sighed with relief and leaned back against his chair. 

His project was still in the early stages of development, but that didn't stop Tae from cursing every single hardware chip that burnt out during the assembly process. Then again, it wasn't the chip's fault their bases were so cheaply made. Tae shook his head and glanced at his watch. "It's almost nine?! Geu yeoja eodi iss-eoyo?" Tae reached for his phone and looked for Mila's number. 

He tried calling the number but was greeted by the voicemail message that Mila had set up. 'Guess I'll have to look for her. Maybe she's still at the Underground' Tae thought as he reached for his jacket. He was about to press the keypad to unlock the door when the slid open, startling him. "Gae-sae!" Tae exclaimed as he fell back on his butt, his right hand coming to his face on instinct. 

Mila jumped in and quickly placed the bags of food down on the floor to help her brother up. "You okay?" she asked, concerned that he may have hurt himself badly. Tae was fine, the pain on his rear had subsided. "Where were you?!" he scolded, accepting Mila's help up while fixing his glasses. She didn't respond with words, instead, Mila reached for the bags of food and held them up with a wide smile. 

"Mila, how did you afford this?" Tae asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Well, let's just say a couple of geeks thought I could beat me at Poker and lost some big bucks" Mila lied with a click of her tongue. Tae frowned, unconvinced about the lie, but was too hungry to question it. They sat down on their couch, unpacking the boxes of food on the table. 

"I even got some Japchae since it's one of your favorites" Mila held up the container of stir fried noodles. Tae took the container from her and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the bag. They ate in silence for what seemed like forever until Tae finally gathered enough courage to say what was on his mind. "Mila, were you at the Underground to pull off a job?" he questioned. 

Mila paused, her mouth full of food. "No, I told you already; a couple of geeks lost a bet to me in a game of Poker" she slyly stated her lie again. Tae put down his container of food and chopsticks, looking sternly at Mila. "Tell me the truth, Mila. I know for a fact you never have played Poker in your life." "....Beginner's luck?" Mila nervously chuckled. 

Tae's stern glare did not waver. So much for trying to pull a fast one. Mila sighed, "So maybe I did one job for some quick cash, but we need it, okay?!" she crossed her arms. "What makes you think we need it? Hacking is not worth putting your life in danger! I'm already ahead on rent by a couple of months. The bills are easy enough to pay if I pull off a few more small jobs here and there..." Tae mumbled. 

Mila groaned and shook her head. "Tae, I'm tired of us constantly living in fear of ending up in the streets again. You work your ass off trying to make sure that doesn't happen and I'm trying my best at my actual job, but we both know that it won't be enough!", Tae flinched and glance towards his computer, "Lord knows you're too prideful to ask mom for help..."

Tae clenched his hands, a wave of anger washing over him. He turned back to Mila, eyes narrowed. "You know full well that she has done enough for us, so don't bring her into this to try and justify your reasons for hacking!"  
Mila scuffed and stood up from the couch, a prideful smirk on her face. "You think I don't know how much she's done for us? I owe her my life! If I recall, family looks out for one another", Tae sighed at the truthfulness of the statement as Mila continued, "The reason why I'm taking client jobs again is because we need the extra money. I'm not wasting it on food or other things all the time, I swear. There's a pretty big amount in my savings right now that I was waiting to surprise you with..." 

Tae looked up at his sister and felt a pain in his heart at the sight of her expression. It wasn't one of pride or retaliation. It was one of vulnerability, an expression that he was too familiar with. Mila looked at the table, too ashamed to look Tae in the eyes. The anger and need to fight back had left her system. She understood why he was upset. Afterall, by taking up hacking again, she was practically painting a target on her back if she were to cross the wrong people. 

The thought scared her, but Mila always acted tough, always put on a facade to fool people. But she could never fool the one person who knew her the most. Her body began to shake, the fear finally settling in. What was she doing with her life? Willing to put it on the line for a few extra bucks? Damn, she was so dumb. With the shakes came tears, and they poured down her face. 'I'm so stupid...So fucking stupid' she thought, falling to her knees. 

Tae got down to her level, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the feeling, looking up at him with a tear stained face. He smiled, a soft and sincere smile. Mila's face tightened as she tried to hold back tears. She fell into Tae's open arms and cried softy into his chest. He let her cry, knowing that when she was ready to talk things through, she would. He held her close, assuring her that she wasn't alone. 

They stayed like this for awhile, the distant sound of rowdy night goers faintly making their way inside. Mila took a deep breath and gently pushed off of Tae so she could wipe her eyes on her jacket sleeve. "Thank you for that" she said, a small smile forming on her face. Tae grabbed a napkin from the table and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You okay?" 

Mila nodded, "Yeah, I think I am. You're right though, I shouldn't be hacking as a second job. It's too dangerous." Tae frowned. "How about this; you can continue hacking, but on two conditions. One, you have to let me run a background check on every client you have. Two, you have allow me to help with the defense programs. We both know they aren't your specialty" he chuckled. Mila's expression changed to one of shook. "What?! But I thought you said it was too dangerous?" 

"It is, hence why I will be making sure that the people we take jobs from aren't mafia bosses or something like that. I'm also proposing we only do this until I finish that", Tae pointed to the frame that held the hardware chip in it, "Once I'm finished with that and have found a stable job, we give up hacking, for good this time. Deal?" Mila nodded. "Together, we''ll be unstoppable in the Underground world!" she proudly stated. 

—————— 1 Month Later——————

Tae steadied his breath and he carefully added the wing frames to his project. He smiled at the nearly finished product. "Almost done, buddy. Almost done." He place the frame down and glanced over at his drawing pad. After he and Mila had agreed to use their hacking abilities to take on small little jobs for extra money, he spent a portion of his free time coming up with a cool name and logo for them. Mila called him a huge dork when she found out. He didn't deny it.

The door opened and Mila walked it, twirling her USB on her index finger. "I assume Mr. Kim's small job is done?" Tae said, not looking up his pad. "Yup. It was too easy" she said, blowing a bubble with her chewing gum. She walked over to him and looked at the pad, "That our logo?". "Yeah, still a work in progress though" Tae saved the design to his file and placed the pad down. 

Mila grabbed the Rubik's cube on Tae's desk and started messing around with it. "Got a name for us yet?" she asked as she rapidly flipped the cube. Tae frowned, "Not yet. Nothing seems to stick for me." Mila continued to solve the cube as she blew another bubble. "What about 'Crypto'?" she asked, placing the solved cube back on Tae's desk. Crypto...The name intrigued Tae. It sounded mysterious and somewhat intimidating at the same time. 

"I'm surprised I didn't think of that name before. I like it" Tae stated. The siblings spent the rest of the day coming up with ideas for a logo and for some reason, Mila thought their 'Crypto' persona should have a tragic backstory. 

And a tragic backstory is what Crypto got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean Words  
> Geu yeoja eodi iss-eoyo :  
> Where is she?  
> Gae-sae - Son of a bitch


	3. A Powerful Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G+  
> Warning(s): Minor mentions of violence   
> Author's Note: Happy Mother's Day!

"And here comes the Holographic Trickster himself; Mirage!" 

Tae cursed as his newly opened can of soda over fizzed. Luckily, he was at the sink. "Hey Tae! Could you bring me a can too?" Mila shouted from the living room area. Tae rolled his eyes at his sister's laziness as he cleaned his can of the sugary fizz. He opened the fridge and grabbed another can for Mila. "Mystik! Do you want anything?" Tae asked. "I'm fine dear. Thank you though."

Tae closed the fridge and made his way back to the living room where Mila and Mystik were watching the TV. The Legends from the Apex Games were attending a benefits charity event on Solace and of course the media was there to capture every moment. Tae tossed Mila her can before taking a seat in the recliner. Mila caught the can without taking her eyes off the screen, "Thanks bro".

Tae looked at the TV and felt disgust for the person currently on it. Elliott Witt, better known by his Legend name of Mirage was being interviewed by the press. "Mirage! Reports say that you and Wraith were seen together at your bar. Is there a romance afoot?" the reporter asked, slightly shoving the mic into Mirage's personal space. 

Mirage chuckled, "Now Larry-Can I call you Larry? There's nothing going on between Wraith and I. She's a fellow legend and I was just showing her my pride and joy...I'm talking about my bar by the way, not the other pride and joy that any woman would be lucky to see" he winked at the camera. Mystik sighed, "What a charming young man." 

"You're drooling again, Mystik" Tae said with annoyance. He never understood what his adoptive mother saw in that idiot. "Hey, do you think they're in a secret relationship? Mirage and Wraith?" Mila wondered, sipping from her can. "Please. Wraith is a smart person, she can do way better than that idiot" Tae mumbled against his can. "Always so negative when it comes to Mirage" Mila stated. 

"Oh, I almost forgot! Happy Mother's Day to all the lovely moms out there! And, of course, a very special Mother's Day wish to my own mom! Love you!" Mirage cheerfully beamed. That message drove Mystik to tear up a little. Tae rolled his eyes while Mila threw him a glare. Mystik wiped her tears and glanced at her two children. "My own son and I may be at a rough patch in our relationship, but I'm glad you two came over to spend the day with me." 

Tae frowned at that statement and moved over to the empty spot on the couch next to Mystik. "I'm sure your son will come around", Mila said, scooting closer to Mystik, "After all, you're the greatest mom anyone could ever ask for." Mystik teared up again at Mila's statement, embracing her in a hug. "Oh Mila, I am beyond blessed to call you my daughter" Mila eagerly returned the hug. They broke off the embrace and smiled at one another. 

"Well, since I'm the better cook of the two of us, I'll go make dinner" Mila proudly stated as she stood up to walk to the kitchen. Once Mila was gone, Mystik turn off the TV and faced Tae. "So, am I going to be a grandmother soon?" Tae spat out his drink. "Wh-what?!" he stuttered as he wiped his chin. Mystik laughed and playfully patted Tae's back. "I'm just messing with you. But seriously, you should try dating a nice girl-or boy! I won't judge" 

Tae chose not to respond to Mystik's statement. Mystik, once she had her full of laughing placed a hand on Tae's left shoulder. "How are you though? Mila told me that you've been having a hard time finding a job..."  
Tae frowned, of course Mila said something to her. "It's....It's been rough, but I have everything under control" Mystik frowned. She moved her hand up to Tae's cheek. 

"You were always bad at lying, at least to me", Tae's eyes widened, "You know that you can count on me for any kind of support, right? I have a spare bedroom ready for both of you if you need it." Tae brought his hand up to grab Mystik's. "I know...But I've relied on you too much already. I have to do this, for myself and Mila." Mystik sighed and let their hands drop to the couch. 

"Alright. Just know that as your mother, I will always and mean ALWAYS love and support you and Mila. Please...Please keep that in mind whenever you need help" Mystik pleaded, eyes focused on the couch and not Tae. He gently brought his free hand up to her chin and slowly lifted her gaze to meet his. "I will. Promise" he assured her. Mystik smiled and pulled Tae into her arms. Tae smiled and returned the hug. 

"Never forget Tae, a mother's love is a powerful thing" she said as they stopped the hug. Tae nodded, "I know and I'm lucky to have someone like you care about me. Haepi eomeoniui nal." Mystic smiled and kissed Tae on his cheek, "Thank you, Tae." They smiled at each other until they heard a loud clang coming from the kitchen. "Oops..." they heard Mila mutter. 

Tae quickly stood up and ran to the kitchen, "Mila! Are you okay?!". Mystik heard her adopted children argue about the pots, food and Mila being hasty. Mystik turned on the TV, wanting to leave the siblings to their discussion. 

————-Time Skip————

Mystik held her breath, her eyes fixed on the TV screen. Never had she thought this was how she was going to spend a Mother's Day. "And here comes Gibraltar's bombardment! Could this be it for the last squad?!" the game commenter shouted with thrill. The dust slowly settled and a gleam shot through the remaining clouds of dust and nailed Gibraltar, knocking him down. 

"What a shot! Just like that, Gibraltar is down! But it's still a 2v1 folks, can they pull this off?" 

Mystik watched as another bullet pieced through the air and knocked Octane. 

"What an amazing headshot from the Kraber! It is now a 1v1! I'm at edge of my seat folks with anticipation!" 

Bloodhound stood in the center of the ring, waiting for their foe to come out of hiding. They readied their gun, eyes focused on the rock that blocked their shots from hitting the last enemy. In the blink of an eye, an Arc Star landed at Bloodhound's feet, prompting them to jump out of their cover. Unfortunately, they jumped right where their opponent wanted them to and a Mastiff was aimed right at their head. 

"So long, Blothhundr" the sound of the Mastiff rang through the ring.

"That's it folks! The rookie of the season has won the game for his squad!" 

The cameras focused on the man that had just 1v3 an entire squad. He dropped the Mastiff and placed his hands in his jacket’s pockets. His clothes were dusty and worn from the many fights he had been in. He stared at the cameras before turning around to leave the arena. 

Mystik brought her hands to her mouth, tears of happiness falling from her eyes. He did it, he survived. He survived the first of many games. The arena cleared and the man stood with the rest of his squad. "We have our winners!" the in game announcer stated. The other two legends waved, but the one man did not. He stared sternly at the camera and mouthed a single sentence before the camera cut to black. 

"Did Crypto just mouth something before we lost the feed?! Maybe he was wishing his mother a 'Happy Mother's Day'? Anyways, Happy Mother's Day to all the great moms out there!" the commenter waved before the cameras cut for him. 

Mystik knew exactly what words had been mouthed by the hacker, for they were meant for her. She glanced over at her nightstand, grabbing the framed photo that stood there. She brushed her fingers over the glass, her tears now ones of sadness. They took them away from her...Her babies...In a blink of an eye, they were gone. Mila...Tae...Both gone

All that was left was Crypto, a man determined to make the people pay for what they did. 

Oh how she wished her love was as powerful as she had made Tae believe it was. Maybe this wouldn't have happened to them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean Words:  
> Haepi eomeoniui nal : Happy Mother's Day


	4. Ones and Zeros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None

Tae yawned, rubbing his eyes with his right hand. He had stayed up rather late finishing one of Crypto's client jobs. He fixed his glasses and moved his hand to rub his temples. "I should have stayed in bed..." Tae groaned. Mila chuckled. "You have a big day filled with interviews and I have a some overtime as well. That's why we're in line for coffee."

Right, Tae had forgotten that they were in line at a their favorite coffee joint: The Apex Cafe. Yes, as the name suggests, the cafe serves a variety of drinks themed after the Legends from the Apex games. The place was very popular in Suotamo as the line was always out the door. After about 15 minutes of waiting, it was finally the duos turn to order. 

The barista flashed a smile at them. "Welcome back you two! The usual?" she asked. "Yes, please and could I get an extra shot of espresso with mine?" Tae asked as he pulled his wallet out. The barista nodded and wrote down the order before processing Tae's credit card. She handed Tae his receipt with another smile and passed the order slip to another barista.

Tae and Mila stepped to the side and took a seat at one of the tables. Mila glanced around at the walls of the building, admiring the decor. They were still decorated with framed posters of all the current Legends. Behind the counter, where the registers were, there appeared to be three framed pictures of when some of the Legends stopped by this place. 

Mila remembered when Mirage, Wraith and Pathfinder visited Suotamo. Mystik wouldn't stop talking about it for weeks. Mila giggled at the memory of when Mirage stopped by the Ticacek Orphanage. Tae lost himself in the latest job postings on his phone. 'Guess I'll make of list of what to interview for next' he thought to himself. 

The siblings seemed oblivious to the barista that was staring at them. Or, to be specific, she was staring at Tae. The young woman sighed as the blender she stood in front of stopped. "Hana! Is the drink done?" another barista asked. Hana snapped out of her thoughts and quickly finished preparing the drink. She grabbed the other prepared drink from the line and took it to the pick-up counter. "U-umm, order for Tae!" Hana quietly shouted, her heart beating faster. 

Tae and Mila stood from the table and eagerly went over to the counter. Mila happily took their drinks from Hana and thanked the entire team. Tae yawned as he waved to the baristas. Hana shyly waved back and watch them leave the building. She sighed and walked back to her station. 'Maybe another time....'

Mila happily sipped on her 'The Void' while Tae felt the espresso kick in with every gulp of his 'Noxious Concoction'. "Hey, did you notice that one of the girls was staring at you?" Mila smirked. Tae seemed unfazed by the comment, but decided to entertain the thought. "Really? I didn't notice" he bluntly stated. Mila frowned as they neared the mall where she worked. "Why don't you ask her out on a date? I can't remember last time you went out with someone" 

Tae downed the rest of his drink. "Gwansim-i eobsda" he tossed the empty cup into a trash bin as they entered the mall. Mila shrugged, "Guess you'll die alone..." "Maybe I will" Tae shrugged back. Mila sighed as they stopped in front of 'Tiger Games', which was where Mila worked. "Think about it, okay? Hana is a good girl and plus", Mila leaned close to Tae, "She knows the drink recipes."

Tae frowned and crossed his arms. "Mila, I will not date someone just to have coffee recipes! Hack their computers if you want them that badly." Mila pouted, "I already tried." Tae shook his head and started walking away. "Good luck!" Mila shouted at Tae's retreating figure. He raised his hand in the air to show that he heard her. Mila scuffed and then smirked as a brilliant plan popped in her head. 

————Nighttime————

Tae sighed as he exited the final building on his list of interviews for the day. He wasn't rejected out right by any of the companies, but he didn't have high hopes of a follow-up. He glanced at his watch. '7pm already? The day really went by'. Mila was off in an hour so Tae figured he should get them some food before meeting up with her. 

Tae was heading in the direction of the mall when his phone beeped. It was a message from Mila. "Hey, Jin wants to go to the arcade and try to beat his high score in DDR. I said I'd go with him so don't wait up for me. I'll also probably grab a bite to eat too" Tae read aloud to himself. He sighed. 'Guess I'm eating alone'. Tae continued on his way, thinking about what to eat. 

After contemplating what kind of food he wanted to eat, Tae eventually settled on ramen. He made his way to 'Shogun Noodles', one of the more popular ramen places in Suotamo. Luckily, the place seemed pretty empty at this hour. Tae walked in and was greeted by one of the waiters. "Park-san! Welcome back! Table or bar seat?" the waiter asked. "Bar seat please" Tae responded.

The waiter nodded and lead Tae to the bar seating. The head chef noticed Tae and smiled. "Tae-kun! How goes your day?", "Pretty normal. How about yours, Shogo-san?". Shogo chuckled as he poured broth into a couple of bowls, "Can't complain, it's been an easy day."  
Shogo placed the complete ramen bowls on window and rang the bell for a waiter. "The usual?" he asked Tae, who nodded. 

Tae sat down, noticing his seating neighbors. Luckily, the seats directly next to his sides were empty. Tae sighed with relief and pulled out his planning book from his bag. He flipped through the pages, stopping at the one dated for today. He crossed out all of his plans with a small smile. 'Looks like I have two appointments for tomorrow. Mr. Lee again? His son must be over doing the eSport tryouts...' Tae bit his lower lip as he lost himself within his thoughts. 

Tae continued to think about how his next day was going to play out, completely oblivious to notice the person who just entered the restaurant. The waiter looked up and smiled. "Welcome! First time dining here?" he asked. The young woman nodded. "Alright then. Table or bar seat?". She looked towards the bar and saw Tae lost in his book. "This was a bad idea" she mumbled to herself as she turned around to leave. 

Just as she was about to leave, the woman's phone beeped. She glanced at it and read the text to herself. After she had finished reading it, she sighed and turned around to face the waiter. "Bar seat please" she said with confidence. The waiter nodded and took her over to the bar seating. The woman quietly took a seat to Tae's right as the waiter tapped him on the shoulder. 

Tae snapped out of his thoughts just in time to hear the waiter inform him that someone was seated directly to his right. The waiter placed a menu in front of the woman before leaving to tend to the other customers. Tae looked over to his right out of curiosity, recognizing the woman next to him. "Hana?" he asked, earning a blush from her. "H-hi Mr. Park. Funny seeing you here" she nervously chuckled. "Yeah, funny..." Tae fake chuckled as he whipped out his phone. This had Mila written all over it, but how did she know where he would be? Unless...

Tae remembered that he and Mila had placed trackers within their phones in case they lost them. Tae sighed, messaging his temples. 'Be nice to her, Tae. If she makes a move, just kindly reject her' he repeated the words over and over again in his head. Hana watched him as he did this, regret washing over her. Shogo stirred the noodles in one of his pots and noticed the newcomer. 

"Welcome young lady! What can I get you?" he cheerfully beamed. "O-oh....I haven't really decided yet....What do you recommend for first timers?" Hana asked, diverting her attention from Tae to the menu. Shogo rubbed his chin, staring up at the ceiling in thought. "Hmmm, Tonkotsu is always a crowd pleaser for me! It's also Tae-kun's favorite" Shogo gestured to the bespectacled individual. 

Tae silently groaned as the attention was on him again. "Shogo-san's Tonkotsu is the best in all of Suotamo" he bluntly stated as he slipped his book back into his bag. "I'll have one then" Hana said. Shogo smiled and went back to preparing the bowls. Hana moved the menu to the side and silently sat there. Tae blankly stared at the pots. The sounds of people conversing and eating loomed over them until Hana's phone beeped. 

She glanced at the text, her expression falling as her eyes glazed the words. Tae, at the corner of his eye noticed this and felt the urge to be the good guy. With a heavy sigh, Tae shifted in his seat to face Hana. "Everything okay?" he asked. Hana didn't seem to hear him at first and quietly slipped her phone into her jacket. "It's....I wouldn't want to trouble you with it" she mumbled. 

Tae, if he was like any other guy, would have wanted to leave the conversation at that. Unfortunately, Tae Joon Park was not like any other guy. "Hana, something I've become over the years is an excellent judge of character. So, I can tell you're a good person who is troubled by whatever that text contained. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. Just...Don't shut out the opportunity to open up to people."

Hana played with her thumbs, unsure if she really wanted discuss her problems with the man she was crushing on. She took a deep breath and slowly turned to face Tae. "I...I got turned down from my dream art school" she said. Tae raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "You're an artist?". Hana blushed and reached into her bag for her sketchbook. She handed it to Tae and watched as he opened it. 

"I've been drawing since I was little. I'm still a novice, but I hope to one day be a professional artist" Hana beamed confidently. Tae flipped through the pages, admiring the pencil strokes and shading. He continued to flip until he was at the center of the book. "Wa-wait! That one is-" Hana tried you stop Tae but it was too late. Tae studied the drawing, one of him at the cafe. He smiled, somehow prideful that she had made such a effort to capture one of his many visits to the cafe.

Hana on the other hand, felt as if her whole world came crashing down on her. "Soup's ready!" Shogo boomed as he gently placed the ramen in front of Tae. Shogo glanced over at Hana, "Yours is almost ready" he smiled. Hana nodded, eyes glued on her now closed book. Tae held it out to her, "Your drawings are very well done. Don't give up on trying to get into that school."

Hana felt the heat levels of her entire body reach a boiling point. "Th-thank you! I hope you aren't creeped out by the drawing of you..." she mumbled. "Don't worry. I'm flattered" he said, breaking the chopsticks apart. Tae put his hands together in a prayer and thanked Shogo for the food. Hana diverted her gaze to the notebook and gleefully smiled. She packed it away just in time for Shogo to place her bowl in front of her. 

Hana mimicked Tae and thanked Shogo for the delicious looking food. Shogo beamed proudly, happy that the two youngsters appeared pleased with his food. Tae and Hana ate in silence, enjoying the noodles with every slurp. And the night continued to pass as they both decided to get to know one another better. Tae wanted to help Hana, feeling that she deserved better than to be stuck in Suotamo. Hana, of course, wanted to know more about Tae from a romantic standpoint, but understood that he wasn't interested. 

Their food had long been finished by the time the waiter came with the checks. Hana reached into her bag to grab some cash, only to find that Tae had already handed both checks back to the waiter. "I got it. Don't worry" Tae assured her with a small smirk. Hana had no words and just gave him a grateful nod. The waiter returned with the receipts and Tae left a few dollars in tips next to his bowl. They stood up and thanked Shogo one last time before exiting the place. 

The sky was pitch black, adorned by the gleam of neon lights. Tae looked down at Hana, a small frown present. "Do you live close?" he asked. "I'm about 4 blocks that way. Everything okay?" she replied, curious as to why Tae was frowning. "I'll walk you home" he stated and started walking in the direction Hana pointed to before the latter could object. Suotamo was a dangerous place to travel alone at night. Luckily for Tae and Mila, they were quite familiar with all the secrets the streets had to offer. They were skilled in many things and that's how they survived after all. 

Hana sped up to Tae who seemed to be scanning every alley and corner. She stayed quiet, feeling as if she would upset him with conversation. She guided him in silence. They reached the entrance to Hana's apartment within minutes. She found herself rubbing her arms nervously, still unable to calm herself around Tae despite having a long conversation at dinner. 

"Thank you", she mustered up the courage to look up at him, "For walking me home. You didn't have to do that." Tae shrugged, "The streets are dangerous at night. Plus, I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't." Hana smiled and Tae returned that smile. "Well, I'd best be heading back. I'm assuming you have Mila's number, so text her if you ever want to talk" Tae said, bidding Hana a goodnight before leaving. Her heart was a flutter for the rest of the night. 

Tae stepped into his apartment, immediately noticing Mila at her computer. She shifted around in her chair, a wide grin present on her face. "How was it?" she asked, trying hard to contain her excitement. "The date you tried to arrange for me?", Mila cursed under her breath as Tae chuckled, "I made a friend. That's all." Mila pouted, slumping over the head of her chair. "Dammit Tae Joon Park! Why are you like this?" she groaned. 

He couldn't help but laugh at his sister's dramatic response. "Good try though, Mila. Sadly, I know you too well for things like that to work" he smugly stated, hanging his jacket and tossing his bag on his desk. "I'm going to take a shower" he yawned, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Mila huffed and shifted back to face her screen. She was determined to find what she had dubbed 'The zero to Tae's one'. 

It was her mission to find Tae a suitable life partner. It hardly mattered if he ended up being with Hana or someone else, as long as he was happy...That's all Mila cared about. 

He deserved that much at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean Words:  
> Gwansim-i eobsda : Not Interested


	5. Grateful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warning(s): None

Mila sighed as she relaxed into her chair. Tae was out fixing some computers for Hana and a few other clients, which left the redhead alone in their apartment. The day had just passed three and Mila found herself filled with boredom. Crypto hadn't had any new job requests in awhile and today just so happened to be Mila's day off.."What to watch...." she mumbled as she scrolled through her list of shows that she had delayed herself on starting. Sadly, nothing seemed to interest Mila's bored mind.

"Maybe I should go for a walk then" she huffed as she stood up from her chair, giving her body a good stretch before leaving the apartment. The streets were quiet at this hour, which was a relief to Mila. Maybe she could spend the day at the arcade? No, even that seemed boring. Mila continued down the street, frustrated at the lack of interest she seemed to have for her usual pastimes. 

"Did you see the new super cute Nessie plush that was just released?!" Mila overheard a passerby girl say to her friends. A new plush based on the legendary creature of the deep; Nessie? Now that seemed to peak her interest. She made her way to the nearest toy store and caught glimpse of the prize through the window. The somewhat tiny sized Nessie plush sat on it's display and it was apparently available in a variety of colors too. 

Seeing the plush reminded Mila of the one she had as a kid, though that one now stayed at the orphanage to comfort newcomers. With a childlike grin, she marched into the store to buy the plush. 

——————————————————————-

"Thank you so much, Tae!"

Tae smiled at the praise from the young woman. "You're welcome, Hana. Hopefully none of your art projects were lost." Hana glanced over at her newly repaired PC and shrugged. "I'm sure it's all intact. I keep most of my projects on my tablet anyways." Tae gave Hana an acknowledging nod as he packed away his repair kit and spare parts. 

"I noticed that you have a Nessie plush on your table. Didn't take you for a fan" Tae said, looking over at the small green Nessie plush by the computer monitor. "Why wouldn't I be a fan? Nessie is the most adorable thing ever and this new plush captures it perfectly!" Hana squealed with glee. Tae found himself chuckling at Hana's reaction while he swung his bag over his shoulder. "Glad to see Nessie is still popular. Mila use to have one when she first arrived at Ticacek. She gave it up to the orphanage after Mystik adopted us."

"Aww, that's sweet that Nessie was there for her", Hana picked up her Nessie before continuing, "I'm sure Nessie will be there to help more kids for many generations to come." Tae smiled and glanced at his watch. "I hope so. Well, I'd better get going. See you tomorrow at the cafe?" he asked, standing at the door. Hana nodded, "See you tomorrow, Tae." She saw Tae out and the latter started his way home. 

Tae remembered when he had a Nessie, though he would never admit to anyone how much it comforted him in his low points. He continued walking, basking in the sunlight with every step. He was about to pass by a toy store when a certain redhead outside of the place caught his eye. “Mila?” the redhead turned to face Tae after hearing her name being called. 

She flashed a wide grin and with her hands behind her back, made her way towards Tae. “Do anything fun with Hana?” she asked in a teasing matter. Tae rolled his eyes, “I fixed her computer. That’s it.” Mila snickered and shrugged, her hands still behind her back. “Hiding something from me?” Tae asked, eyebrow raised in a curious manner. Mila kept her wide grin as she revealed what she was hiding; two Nessie plushies.

Tae tried his best to hide his gleeful smile, but to no avail. The sight of a happy Tae as the green plush was handed to him filled Mila with absolute joy. After all, Tae always kept a stoic composure in public...Well...Almost always. This very moment was one of those almost always moments. Mila brought her Nessie up to her nose, glancing at Tae, who was busy examining his Nessie. It didn’t matter how old either sibling would get; Nessie would still mean the world to both of them. For it had helped them before they could have helped each other and in a way, had brought them together.

That was something Tae and Mila would always be grateful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty short and honestly sudden idea that came to mind. I do apologize if this one feels like a waste to the overall prompt series, but I can assure you that the next prompt will be jammed pack with key points. Thank you everyone for the support <3 You all are awesome :)


	6. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warning(s): None  
> Apologizes in advance for any grammatical errors! :(

“The heck was that....Thing?!” 

“I’m pretty sure it was a simulacrum, Elliot”

“Well, duh, Wraith. I know it’s a simu...sima...A robot! But what the heck does Hammond want with it?” 

“Her”

Elliot and Wraith looked over their shoulders at their blonde haired companion, who, upon realizing she had the spotlight, shyly tapped her feet. “It’s a her. She told me her name is Ash.” The holographic trickster blinked slowly at the statement while the black haired woman to his right chuckled. “You heard Nat, Elliot; Ash is a she” the inter-dimensional traveler smugly said. Elliot frowned at her.

Natalie walked away from them just as Elliot opened his mouth to speak. The Slums were as messy as always, but the atmosphere was calming. Must be because the games weren’t going on at this given moment. Natalie climbed the building that stood near the jump tower and admired the view. The newly opened bunker was visible from the top of the building. Loba stood by the hatch, most likely contacting Hammond. What did they want with Ash anyways? What was this ‘Olympus’ she spoke of? 

Octane seemed to be genuinely spooked from the simulacrum’s words, but he wasn’t the only one. Everyone was spooked in some sort of way from this mysterious Ash. Dr. Caustic might know more about her, given that he had experience with Vinson Dynamics. Unfortunately, he decided to stay on the ship, telling the team that he had more important matters to deal with. Natalie felt her earpiece buzz before Bangalore’s voice came out of it. 

“Alright team; roll call. Sound off if you’re still nearby”

One by one, the legends acknowledged Bangalore’s call. Except for one.

“Anyone have eyes on Crypto?” 

Natalie looked around from her vantage point as the other legends informed Bangalore that they haven’t seen the Korean hacker since they left the drop ship. Natalie frowned, worried about her fellow legend. Recent events had caused a rift to form between the legends and Crypto. His pleas of not being the mole; the one that had outed the team’s every move, remained vivid in Natalie’s mind. Especially the look of sadness that he seemed so desperate to hide. 

“Wattson? Any sign of our hacker friend?”

Natalie blinked rapidly as Bangalore’s call over the comm link snapped her out of her thoughts. She gave another quick scan of the area and saw nothing. “I don’t see him”, there was an annoyed grunt from the comm. “Crypto is hardly important right now, Sergeant. Let us focus on the task in front of us” Loba’s smooth, accented voice stated. Natalie switched her comm link off, not wanting to listen to another clash of ideals between the two women. But, the important question still remained on Nat’s mind. 

Where was Crypto?

The sudden sound of a bunker hatch opening caught the engineer’s attention. It was faint, but she knew what she heard. Natalie looked around for the source, noticing that Elliot and Wraith were now walking back to the rest of the team in the process. The distant sounds of a zip line being used were enough for Natalie to pinpoint the source of the noises. It was coming from the other side of this earthy tower that stood in front of her. She jumped down from the roof and began to jog her way around the obstacle. 

She bound the corner and saw exactly what she was expecting; an open bunker hatch. She made her way over and peered into the hole. “Bonjour?” Natalie shouted, hearing the echo of her voice bounce off the bunker’s walls. There was no reply. She frowned. It wouldn’t be wise to go down there alone, especially when there was clearly someone, who hadn’t identified themselves lurking inside. Then again, only the legends and the games’ crew had access to King’s Canyon. Perhaps it was a friendly stranger? With a deep breath, Natalie slid down the zip lines, landing with a thud of her feet. 

The flashing of electrical sparks were ever so blinding to her as she looked around. There was a lone charge tower in the center of the room. Monitors, surprisedly intact, adorned the walls in front of the tower. She walked over and examined the dusty system. The system didn’t seem to respond to her gentle taps along the keypad. Maybe the main power line for it was cut awhile ago? 

“Wattson? What are you doing here?”

Natalie jumped, spinning her body around to face to the direction of the voice. “C-Crypto?!”, the hacker raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who pouted, “Didn’t your mother teach you that it’s not nice to sneak up on a mademoiselle?” There came no response from the man and Natalie frowned at the lack of acknowledgement. Her frown turned into a playful pout as she got ready to tease him for being so cold. And she would have, had she not noticed a rather interesting gleam on the skin around the hacker’s eyes. 

The lights may have been rather dim, but Natalie knew what that gleam was. They were the same as the ones that decorated her eyes the day her papa died. Natalie suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Could she be one of the reasons why Crypto had shed tears? Did that moment of distrust really hurt him? Sure, he acted tough and had a rather cold exterior that even Gibraltar couldn’t break at times, but deep down, Crypto was a broken man. A broken man that needed a friend and Natalie had been that friend. Sadly, it was only for a moment before everything came crashing down. She stood perfectly still, her mind racing to form a sentence. Crypto observed this, his hands resting in his jacket. 

“Crypto, I-”

“We should head back up. Everyone’s probably looking for us”

Natalie closed her mouth and nodded, following Crypto’s lead. They made their way back to the surface. “Let’s go before Bangalore bites our heads off.”  
Natalie stood still at the hatch entrance, her mind trying to process words and thoughts. Crypto continued walking, ignoring the young woman’s obvious signs of deep thought. He needed to get away from her before he brought more unwanted pain. He was just about to bound the corner when she spoke. “W-w-wait...!”, he paused in his tracks and glanced at her from over his left shoulder, “C-can we talk? For just a moment?”

Her voice was soft and gentle, yet...Pleading. Crypto sighed; this woman certainly had a way of making him feel guilty. He pointed towards the waterfall and began to walk there without a single word. The sound of boots stepping across the greenery confirmed that she understood his gesture and was following his lead. They climbed the rocky terrain, taking a seat where they could overlook the waterfall from inside the cavern perfectly. 

Crypto let his right leg hang over the side of the ledge. His left one was tucked to his chest, providing support for his left arm. Natalie sat with both her legs tucked to her chest. She studied Crypto’s facial expression for a moment, which he noticed. “You wanted to talk?” he bluntly stated. She pouted, straight to the point as always. The pout quickly faded as she took a deep breath. “I know you’re not the mole.” She felt Crypto’s surprised stare as she focused her gaze on the waterfall. 

“What?”

“Makoa told me that you weren’t the mole” 

Crypto wasn’t surprised that Makoa had been the one to vouch for his innocence; he was a good man with a big heart after all. But, who was the mole? Was it the one that Crypto had suspected? “He didn’t tell me who the mole was; he said he would tell all of us when the time was droite” Natalie stated, her accent heavy with the last word. Crypto didn’t say a word and turned his gaze to the waterfall. The duo sat in silence, the sound of the water crashing against the rocks being the only source of sound. “Je suis désolé” Natalie faintly said, catching Crypto’s attention. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand French very well” 

“It means ‘I’m sorry’. I’m sorry that I didn’t trust you. I should have. You are my friend after all. I hope I wasn’t the reason for your tears...”

‘Friend’? A word like that had been lost to Crypto. He couldn’t have friends, at least, not with the life he lived now. Tears? Dammit! He was sure he wiped them away before leaving that hallway. “Watts-Natalie, I can assure you that you were not the reason for my tears” the blonde turned her head to face him. “May I ask what did cause it?” With that statement, it was now his turn to look away. His eyes moved from Natalie to the ground and eventually, the waterfall. He needed a convincing lie.

The water fell perfectly, creating an almost solid sheet to reflect whatever gazed upon it. Crypto found himself staring at their reflections, Natalie’s mouth moving with every word she spoke. But, he did not hear her; he only heard the water fall and clash against the rocks. 

‘Trust me and be careful’ 

Crypto blinked, the words of a treasured individual from his past returning to his mind. He continued to stare at the waterfall, blinking every so often. 

‘Yong won-han ga-johk’ 

His eyes widened in shock at what he now saw what lay in front of him. His reflection, no, Tae Joon Park’s reflection stared directly back at him; his expression mimicked. What caught Crypto off guard was who was sitting next to his reflection. Her red hair, held down with a dark colored beanie and wide, cheerful smile were as eye catching as ever. 

“Crypto...?”

He blinked and they were gone; only he and Natalie remained. He took a moment to calm his nerves, slowly facing the young woman next to him. “I...I forgot my mom’s birthday” he lied. Natalie couldn’t know the truth. No one could. “Oh, I’m sure she’ll forgive you! We have been busy with the games and these quests after all” Natalie reassured with a warm smile. Crypto was surprised by this. Did she really believe such an obvious lie? Her smile, like always, melted his heart and he couldn’t help but crack a small grin. 

“I hope so. Thank you for worrying about me. You didn’t have to, but I appreciate your concern”. Natalie glanced down at her feet for a moment before holding out her hand to the hacker. “You are my friend after all, no?” she asked. Crypto stared at her hand and scuffed to himself. He shook her hand firmly, “Yes, we are friends after all.” Natalie tried her best to contain her happiness by just flashing him a toothy smile. Crypto didn’t seem like a hugger...Yet.

“Hey Wraith! I found Natalie!”

The pair let their hands fall back to their sides, turning their gazes to the man in the distance. Crypto sighed, “It would be wise for you to join them before that idiot opens his mouth again.” Natalie stood up and patted her gear down before offering her hand to Crypto. He shook his head, “I’ll join in a bit. I would like to be alone for a moment if you don’t mind.” The blonde gave him an understanding nod. “I’ll let the other legends know that you’re okay at least”, “Thank you, Natalie.”

She jumped down and began to make her way towards Elliot and Wraith. She glanced back at the hacker for a moment as she continued walking. She knew that he had just lied to her about why he had shed his tears. She understood why he did though; a life of lies and secrets was what he lived after all. Thankfully, he genuinely considered her a friend and that was more than enough for Natalie. 

Crypto sat there, waiting for her to be out of his line of sight. Once she was, he reached into his jacket. His hand shifted past the multiple items within his inner pockets and grabbed a piece of folded paper. He pulled it out and slowly opened it, revealing his treasured family photo. He couldn’t help but cry tears of joy once again. She was alive. Mila was alive and well. As much as this new information brought a wave of relief to him, Crypto couldn’t let his guard down. Someone was watching him from the inside, probably waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

Crypto was definitely not prepared for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note  
> This wasn’t suppose be the next chapter, but I hope you are enjoyed it regardless. Not a lot of Mila this time around, but the next chapter will make up for that ;)  
> Thank you once again for all the support! <3


	7. Beta Azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating : T  
> Waning(s) : Language

"The heck?!" Mila exclaimed from her desk. Tae, with his mouth full of noodles, rushed over to her. "Hmm?" he managed to sound out as he slurped. "This....Douche-bag stole m-Crypto's job!" Mila angrily stated, her fingers rapidly pressing keys. Tae quickly scanned what was displayed on the computer screen. "Beta Azul? Never heard of them" he frowned. Competition never lacked in the hacker world, but for some new name to snatch a job from a known one? That was rather strange.

Mila growled in annoyance and leaned back into her chair. Her arms were crossed and she pouted like a kid that lost their candy. "Whatever. Stupid Psamanthe clients. Never sticking to an agreement." Tae chuckled at his sister's childlike behavior. "Relax, Mila. Just stick to Solace and Gaea jobs for now" he said, walking back to his side of the apartment. Mila sighed, staring blankly at her screen. Her gut seemed to think that this 'Beta Azul' was going to be a pain...

And boy, was she right....

"Are you kidding me?!" she shouted as the morning sun barely lit the room. Tae, out of shock from the sudden outburst, dropped his toothbrush in the sink. He quickly cleaned up and rushed out to where Mila was. She sat at her desk, fists clenched as tightly as her jaw was. Tae, curious as to what was angering her, read over what was on her screen. "We have, unfortunately, decided to go with the services provided by another. We do apologize for this inconvenience" he read aloud. "Gae-sae!" Mila growled, jaw tightening. "Mila!" Tae scolded. With a sigh, she loosened up. 

"It's gotta be that 'Beta' guy again....First my Psamanthe job, now he's stepping onto Crypto's turf?! I don't think so, little punk" Mila mumbled behind clenched teeth. Tae sighed, messaging his temples from the headache that started forming. "First of all; it's rude to assume people's genders. Second; since when does Crypto have turf?", "Since I started selling merch...Oops...". Mila turned her chair around to face her brother, immediately noticing his look of shock. 'Welp, here comes the lecture...' she thought.

"You're....Selling...Merchandise?!" Tae's mind flooded with fearful thoughts. If Mila was selling merch related to Crypto, what would stop someone from figuring out the truth?! "Correction; Jin and I are selling Crypto merch...I probably shouldn't have said that...Haha...Mianhe...?" Mila nervously chuckled as Tae's mouth fell further agape. He sighed and continued to message his temples, the headache reaching an overwhelming level. "Just...Please tell me that no one will be able to trace Crypto's identity to us", "Wow Tae. You should know that I'm smarter than that! I took every precaution you can think of. I'm basically Peter Parker to Crypto's Spider-man!".

Tae groaned at Mila's analogy, turning away from her. "How come I haven't seen any of this merch?", "Oh, that's because Jin has yet to get our first shipment in. Also, before you ask; he's storing everything in his garage." "Alright, I trust you" Tae muttered as he opened the fridge to grab some eggs. He peered over the door for a moment and saw that she had gone back to 'working'. "Have you eaten yet?", "Yeah, I had some coffee.". Tae stared at her, dumbfounded. He grabbed a couple of more eggs and closed the fridge behind him. "Mila, for the last time; coffee is not a food!" he scolded, gently slamming a pan on their stove. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, T" she bluntly stated, eyes glued to her screen. She made sure Tae was too distracted with cooking to see what she was doing. 

"Time to see who you really are 'Beta Azul'...." she smirked. 

Time passed and Tae noticed that Mila hadn't brought up her rival in awhile. The siblings sat on their couch, watching the latest episode of one of their shows. Tae was busy preparing his portfolio for a rather big job interview that he had the next day. The Syndicate had heard the outrage towards their poor broadcasting qualities throughout the further planets within the Outlands and finally decided to hire people to help fix that. They needed experienced computer techs, which Tae specialized in. He didn't want to jinx himself, but he had a very good feeling about this opportunity. 

"Ugh! Ara, just tell Jino how you really feel! Babo!" Mila groaned as the on screen characters continued their conversation. Tae chuckled. "Hey, did that 'Beta' guy finally back off from Crypto's turf?" he asked, closing his portfolio and leaning back against the couch. "I dunno. Maybe" Mila simply said, grabbing a handful of popcorn. Tae raised an eyebrow, sensing that she was withholding information from him. "Are yo-", "Hey, how's Hana doing?" and there was the change of subject that Tae expected. He sighed, deciding to play along for now. "She's fine. Just been busy with prepping her application for that art school on Psamanthe."

"Psamanthe...Didn't take her for someone that wants to live among those bastards" Mila huffed. "Eon-eo, Mila!", "T, come on! We're both adults, so I think cursing once in awhile is okay." Tae gave her a sideways glance. "You don't curse 'once in awhile'; it's everyday with you!", Mila chuckled at being called out. "Ouch, I'm being called out" she let out one last hearty chuckle before Tae had a chance to speak. "Anyways, I don't blame Hana for wanting to leave Gaea...I would do the same if an opportunity arises."

Mila was quiet for a moment, her eyes glued to the TV. "Yeah...I would as well...With you and mom, of course" Tae smiled at her words. "I'm glad to hear that. Yong won-han ga-johk", "Forever family" Mila replied. The siblings smiled at each other, scooting closer so that they could lean against one another. Mila was relived that Tae had seem to forget about 'Beta Azul'. He couldn't find out that Mila had blackmailed her rival into backing off. He just couldn't...Not yet at least...

\------------------Years Later-------------------

"Jaime, everything is going as planned. That information you got on the doctor was on point", "Heh, it wasn't that hard to find, Loba. You would think that he would make it harder given that he faked his death and all." Loba laughed, her heels clicking against the cement of the sidewalk as she paced back and forth. "What about hacker boy? Find anything on him?" the blue haired man on the other end of the video call frowned. "Unfortunately, no. This guy made sure to keep all his info off the grid. All I was able to find was his age and a possible hometown."

Loba frowned. She never did like being in the dark about people. How was she going to keep Crypto on her little team if she didn't have dirt to blackmail him with? Her eyes stayed focused on the video feed as Jaime continued his efforts. "Wait...I've seen this logo before...No...It couldn't be..." the man mumbled, sparking the interest of his companion. "What is it, Jaime?" Loba asked, her voice smooth with a side of concern. "I...I've encountered him before, or at least I think I have...", "Really? I'm guessing it was a little bit of a turf war?"

Jaime chuckled, "You could say that. Let's just say your public image would have been tarnished if I hadn't agreed to his demands." Loba chuckled, "Is that so? Guess this man knows what he is doing after all." "I try to", Loba jumped slightly at the voice, quickly spinning around to face the new person. "Crypto...Ever heard that it is rude to sneak up on a lady?" Loba hissed, hiding her phone behind her back. "Of course I know that, but did you learn that it is rude to snoop into people's personal lives?" his expression was solemn. 

"I don't know wh-", "His name is Jaime, right? Better known by his underground persona; Beta Azul." Loba bit her lower lip, cursing the man in front of her. She regained her composure, revealing her phone and the blue haired man on it. Crypto stared at the phone, his expression still cold. Jaime huffed, reclining in his chair. "Hello Crypto", "Annyeong, Beta Azul." Jaime ran a hand through his wild blue hair, chuckling as he did so. "I'll keep this brief; you won't find anything on me, so don't bother trying. I have reputation for a reason after all" Crypto bluntly stated to the pair. Loba sighed, smirking ever so slightly. "Okay then. I do like a man that plays hard to get", her statement was met with an annoyed sigh. 

"Is that all?" Jaime asked, eager to end this unpleasant encounter. Crypto shoved his hands into his jacket and shrugged. "If we have an understanding, then yes; this conversation is over" Loba reluctantly nodded and that was enough for the Korean hacker. Crypto left the pair alone, making his way back into Mirage's bar. Loba smirked, turning her attention back to her friend. "Beta Azul? Really?" she chuckled as Jaime shrugged. "Seemed fitting since I have blue hair and am the second in command of our operations. You are the Alpha Wolf after all." The thief couldn't argue with that logic, even if her friend could be a bit more discrete with his name choices. 

Crypto sat down at the bar seating, watching the other legends discuss Loba's whole 'plan'. This was going to be dangerous; he could feel it. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and chuckled as he remembered the encounter he had moments ago. 'Can't believe Mila felt threatened by that guy...No wonder it was easy to blackmail him'. He pulled Hack out of it's carrier and laid it in front of him. Maybe he had time to make some small modifications before Wraith set up the portal to King's Canyon Beta. Speaking of Beta, Crypto couldn't help but laugh inwardly at Jaime's name choice. 

"Beta Azul? Could he make it anymore obvious?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean Words:  
> Gae-Sae - Son of a Bitch  
> Mianhe - Sorry/Forgive me  
> Babo - Fool/Moron  
> Eon-eo - Language   
> Annyeong - Hello


	8. Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warning(s): None

"This place seems really nice" Mystik stated as she admired the simplistic, loft like design. Tae frowned. Yes, it was a very nice place, but he was too upset with the reasoning behind them being here to care. Mila walked around, envisioning where all of the furniture and technical equipment would go with every step. The landlord happily approached her to tell her more about the place and such. Their conversation was inaudible to Tae. That was probably for the best; he didn't want to hear any more great things that would certainly sell his sister on this place. 

Mystik noticed her son's sour expression. She sighed, "Isn't it nice that the three of us are out and about together? Reminds me of times when you two were younger." Tae's expression softened. Mystik always saw a sliver lining to situations: a trait that he wish he had inherited from her. "It is...Nice, but Mysti-", "I know you aren't ready to let Mila live on her own, but she is a grown woman, Tae. She can handle herself." He opened his mouth to say something back, but soon decided against it. 

He couldn't argue with the woman that raised both of them. 

"I'll take it!" 

Tae felt his heart drop from hearing those words. He felt like a walking husk for a majority of their time out. "Hey T! Where did you put my equipment from work?". Tae blinked, realizing that they must have gone back to thei-His place. He noticed that Mila was staring at him, awaiting an answer to her question. "Uh, I think they're by my side of the room..." Tae trailed off, moving to his side of the apartment. 

Mystik, having placed some more of Mila's clothes into a box, noticed her daughter's confused look. She waited for Tae to busy himself with finding Mila's equipment before speaking to her. "You know Tae's a bit reluctant to let you move out, right?" Mila huffed at Mystik's words. "I dunno why. He should have seen this coming after the Syndicate hired us for their computer technician team!" she pouted, making sure to keep her voice low enough so Tae didn't hear. 

Mystik sighed. "Mila, you have to remember this: You have been his roommate for over 10 years", Mila's pout softened, "From the day you first arrived at Ticacek, to now; You and him have been by each other's side." Mila looked over towards Tae, who was still preoccupied with finding her equipment. "But...We'd see each other at work and it's not like I'm moving that far". Mystik shook her head, "That's not it, Mila. Look harder and you'll see."

The redhead frowned at her mother's cryptic words. Why couldn't she just say it bluntly? "Geudeul-eul chaj-assda." The two women glanced over at Tae, who held a box labeled 'Mila's mulgeon' in his hands. He glanced down and tilted the box a little to show them the contents. Sure enough, there was the equipment Mila had been looking for. Tae seemed reluctant to hand it over to his sister, but did so anyways. 

She glanced down at the box that was now in her hands. "Thanks, T" she mumbled, still considering Mystik's words. They made multiple trips to Mila's new place, dropping off as many supplies as they could. The siblings spent most of their time not saying a word to one another, outside of asking questions of course. This behavior troubled Mystik. She had to give her children a little push. She looked around the outside of the apartment, looking for any signs of security cameras. 

"There aren't any cameras" she watched as Tae rushed over to where she was. His expression of concern quickly turned to one of anger. The emotion was more directed at himself rather than the landlord, but it would have been nice to know this fact beforehand. Mila acted quickly, knowing how Tae got during these moments. She fished out a tiny security camera from one of her boxes and walked it over to him. 

"Luckily, I have one left over from when we put the ones up at your place, Tae" she beamed, sadly not noticing the look dread her brother had flashed for a mere moment. He stood completely still in that moment, his mind flooded with many thoughts. With a deep breath, he pushed the thoughts aside and took the camera. "Did we bring the step ladder with us?" he asked, realizing that being 5'9 still wasn't tall enough. 

"I think we did. I'll go check!" Mila made her way back inside, looking through the slight clutter for the ladder. Mystik smiled cheerfully to herself. That didn't go exactly like she had planned, but it was progress. She glanced down at her watch, noticing the time and the growl of her empty stomach. "Tae, I'm going to get us some dinner. Anything in particular you and Mila would want?" Tae didn't answer; he appeared to lost in thought. Mystik groaned and grabbed him by his ear. 

"Wha-Mystik, wae?!" he exclaimed in slight pain, trying his best not to drop the small camera in his hands. "Don't 'wae' me, Tae Joon Park! I asked you a question and I know you heard me" she scolded, releasing her grip on him. Tae rubbed his ear to calm the pain. She still had that death grip of hers...Noted. "Umm, I'm not picky, but I can't say the same for Mila" he mumbled, turning his attention back to the task at hand. He heard a sigh that was followed by retreating footsteps. 

Mystik found her daughter rummaging through the kitchen, still looking for that ladder. "Where the bloody hell did I pu-Deudieo!" the redhead exclaimed, holding her prize up in triumph. She turned around and noticed Mystik's happy smile. "What?" Mila asked, chuckling nervously. "Tae's habit seems to have rubbed off on you", "Yeah...I guess it was bound to happen after spending over 15 years of my life with him..."

Mystik watched as Mila looked down at the ladder. "That's what you were trying to tell me, wasn't it?" the older woman raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean, dear?", "The reason why Tae was being a stick in the mud..." Mila cursed herself for being so blind. Mystik smiled, proud that Mila had found the answer. She gently took the ladder from her, placing a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder. 

"I'm heading out to grab us some food. Do you want anything special?" Mila frowned and shook her head. "No, I'm fine with whatever. But, Mom how do I-", "Just talk to him, Mila. It'll happen naturally, trust me." Mila sighed and nodded. She watched as Mystik left the kitchen and walked out the front door. The distant, brief conversation Tae and Mystik shared was barely audible to Mila. "Geunyeowa yaegihaseyo, Tae" Mystik firmly stated before taking her leave. 

Tae sighed and began his task of setting up the camera. The siblings, despite wanting so desperately to talk to one another, kept their distance. If was only after Tae finished installing the camera did the redhead make her move. "Uh, T?" he glanced up at her, placing the ladder in the storage closet as he did. He closed the door and gave her his undivided attention. There was an awkward silence that settle in the living room. Tae rubbed the back of his head and looked over to his side.

Mila stifled back a laugh upon noticing Tae's apparel. She had been too eager with her apartment hunting to realize that her brother had chosen to wear a shirt she had bought him awhile ago. Seeing '도와주세요, 저는 독신입니다' plastered on the navy colored tee always brought a smile to Mila's face. 

"Umm, did you want to ask me something?" he waited for her to reply, but instead heard a soft thud. Mila had taken a seat on the hardwood floor, next to a pile of empty boxes. Tae noticed this and sighed, joining her on the floor. They sat there for a moment, staring at the bare living room. "I'm thinking of putting a couch right there", she pointed to a section, "Then maybe a bed over there in case a friend needs a place to crash for the night." Tae envisioned the lay out in his mind, an action that brought the feeling of sadness back. 

Mila saw his expression change and cursed herself. She bit her lip, quickly devising a plan in her head. "Do you remember the first day I arrived at Ticacek?" she asked, hoping he would reply. Tae looked over at her for a moment and smiled. "How can I forget that day? You kept hiding your face behind that Nessie plush!" Mila pouted. Of course that's the main thing he would remember from that day. "Hey, I was scared, okay?" she mumbled. "I know. Man, I was such a jerk back then...", "Back then? You still are, dork!". Tae gave a dramatic gasp, "I am insulted by these claims! After all, I pride myself on being a gentleman."

Mila rolled her eyes, giving his shoulder a light punch. He let out a hearty laugh, something he rarely did. She couldn't help but laugh as well. And so, they sat there, laughing and reminiscing about their youth. Once all had been discussed about those times, Mila finally decided to say what needed to be said. "I'll be fine on my own, Tae. You don't have to worry about me, okay?". He stared at her for a moment, picturing the little girl that use to be scared of the smallest things. That little girl had grown up to be a rebellious, young woman.

"I...I know. It's just...Just...", "I'm your little sister and you have to 'protect' me at all times?". Tae didn't know how to respond to that. Mila placed her hand over Tae's, looking him dead in the eyes; determination and uneasiness written all over her face. "I'm 24, Tae. I should be living on my own now, especially with the pay our new jobs give us. So, please understand that this was always going to happen. Just sooner rather than later." He looked away from her. The truth hurt...It always did. He was being too stubborn again; it was time to let Mila live her own life. 

He sighed, grabbing Mila's hand with his own. "Okay...Okay. You're right", he looked up at her with saddened eyes, "It's about time I stop being so overprotective. You're a grown woman and I need to accept th-". There was a knock against the opened door, which caused the siblings to jump. They expected to see their mother, but instead were greeted by someone else. "Captain Gyeong...What brings you here?" Tae asked, helping Mila up. The captain took that as a queue to step inside. 

"Umm, Mila. Could I speak to you in private for a moment?". Tae was now very confused and concerned. What did the captain of the Suotamo PD want with Mila now? "If this is about that pending charge from GL, I thought we discussed it would be dropped in a month's time?" Tae stated, standing protectively in front of Mila. "Actually Tae, this is about a different pending charge. One that's from a 'Jisquj-eun', but I'm sure you already knew about that" the older man shrugged.

Tae froze in place. Mila had another pending charge against her? One that she never told him about?! His heart began to race for his worst fear was happening. He feared many things, but nothing beat the fear of something happening to Mila. He turned around to face her and she nervously chuckled. "Now T, I know it sounds bad, but I have it handled!", "Handled?! Why the hell do you have ANOTHER pending charge that I didn't know about?!". Mila flinched at the volume of Tae's voice. 

He was never one to raise it without reason and boy, did he have a reason right now. He felt his blood boil, not from anger, but from fear. The three of them heard approaching footsteps and glanced at the doorway. "Mystik! Umm, good evening...?" the captain nervously greeted the woman. Mystik could sense the tense atmosphere in the room and inwardly sighed. This didn't go as planned. Hopefully she could defuse the situation before their food got cold.

They heard what the captain had to say about Mila's pending charge and he saw himself out once all had been said. Mystik convinced the siblings to at least start eating their food before discussing matters any further. That, like all the plans she had today, didn't work as well as she hoped. "It's obvious you can't be trusted to live on your own. You're moving back in with me once we sort things out with your landlord!", "Tae!". He flinched at Mystik's commanding tone and turned back to his food. 

He mumbled something under his breath, which earned him a slap on the shoulder. Tae's pained expression and grunt would have brought out a giggle from the redhead, but now wasn't the best time. Mila used her chopsticks to play around with her food. With a shameful look, she spoke. "Tae...Mom...I'm so sorry. I know you both think I've been very irresponsible and careless with my actions; I don't blame you. I wish I could promise this won't happen again, but we all know how my luck is...". 

Mystik exchanged a look of concern with her son, who placed his container at his feet and slowly stood up. Mila has moments like this; moments where her upbeat attitude crashed into one of dismay. He kneed down in front of her, trying his best to see her hidden expression. Her long strands of hair provided a perfect cover and Tae cursed it under his breath. "Mila?" he reached his hand out to comfort her. In an instant, he found himself on his behind with Mila standing tall over him. Her expression was still hidden as she ran to the balcony without saying a single word.

"Mila?!" Mystik quickly stood up to chase after her daughter, but Tae blocked her path. "Mystik, I'll handle this" he flashed her a pleading look while the sounds of a ladder were heard. Her motherly instincts were screaming at her to get to the roof. She closed her eyes, working on pushing those instincts aside with a few deep breaths. "Okay...Go talk to her, Tae...Please" he nodded and begun his climb up. Mila must have made it to the top since she was no longer on the ladder. Mystik sighed deeply, turning around to clean the small mess Mila had left in her wake. She knew deep in her heart that the two of them would be able to talk things out. They always did. 

Mila sighed as she sat down on the edge of the roof. Her mind racing with negative thoughts. 

Tae took the final step on the ladder, finally reaching the roof. Mila sat near the edge across the way, staring at the stars. Her breathing was deep and calm while her eyes wandered through the night sky. "Mind if I join you?". She didn't respond to him, keeping her gaze on the sky. The distant sounds of the nightlife bellowed from the streets of Suotamo, but Tae couldn't find them as comforting. Mila was still focused on the sky, eyes moving from one constellations to another. She was such a fool for thinking that she could have kept something so serious a secret from her family. Especially Tae. She heard a small grunt from him as he slowly sat down next to her. 

"Mila...Can we please talk about this? I'm not mad at you, just concerned" he reached his hand out, but Mila moved her body away from him. Tae slowly retracted his hand and sighed. He let his legs dangle over the side, the cool air of the night brushing against his slacks. They sat next to one another in silence, wondering what the other person would say. "You remember that promise I made to you all those years ago?", Mila didn't seem to react as Tae continued, "I promised that I would keep you safe; protect you from this dangerous world." Mila still didn't seem to acknowledge his words. 

Tae closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "When Gyeong told us that you had another pending charge on your record, I panicked. I thought 'I've failed at the one job I committed myself to' and the fear of something bad happening to you overtook my mind. Mila, I am your older brother; I always will be. I'll always worry about you, want to protect you, defend you and punish anyone that wrongs you." He kept his eyes closed, his mind processing his next words carefully in hopes of not upsetting Mila. "I know you're 24 now and this job pays us enough for us to live on our own...I...I just wasn't prepared for the day to come. I'm not mad at you for hiding stuff from me. It hurts, but just-"

Tae was caught off guard by the feeling of weight crash on him, knocking him to the floor of the roof. He groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes. Mila was on top of his chest, her face buried in his shirt. "Uhh, Mila....?" he didn't know what to really do except just look down at her with concern. He brought up his hand and gently placed it on her back, not daring to move it as that might startle her. That's when he felt something wet on his skin and heard quiet sniffles. "Mila?" he said, this time making the concern very much known. The sniffling stopped and she slowly pushed herself up. 

He saw the red in her eyes as she rubbed her tears away on the sleeve of her jacket. She now sat on his stomach, her weight now becoming a bit of a bother. He didn't want to say that he was in slight pain, but she seemed to have read his mind; she slowly moved herself off of Tae. He pushed himself upright, reaching for his sister's hand. She let him, her gaze focused to the side he was not at. "Mila, talk to me...Juseyo..." she turned to him, her eyes still red from the tears she shed. "I....I HATE myself for always getting into problems I thought I could handle at first...I HATE myself for always being a burden to you and mom....I...I just think your lives would be better without me in it..."

Tae's mouth fell agape from shock. "Why would you ever think that?!" he exclaimed, grip tightening on her hand. She couldn't look at him directly, his expression would probably make the tears return. But, Tae didn't know that as he touched her cheek with his free hand. She slowly locked eyes with Tae and saw the pain in his eyes. She let out a dry chuckle, "Why do you look so hurt? Was my statement too true?". Mila's inner turmoil could be seen in her eyes and behind that fake, small grin of hers. 

Tae gritted his teeth, mumbling something inaudible under his breath. He scooted himself closer to her and pressed their foreheads together. "Geuleohge malhajima....Juseyo..." he pleaded with her, bringing both of his hands up to her cheeks. She chuckled yet another dry one, pushing him away from her. "It's true though!", the tears began to form again in her eyes, "Your lives would be so much better if I just disappeared..."

She turned her back to him, unable to take the look of absolute shock and pain in his eyes. Tae sat there, mouth agape and heart pounding. How could she think such a thing?! "Mila, please; you're overthinking this-", "Am I really, Tae, or are you just too scared to admit the truth?!". He reached out to her once more, but his efforts were thwarted when she quickly stood up. She gazed out towards the thriving nightlife below, contemplating her next words. "Ever think how great your lives would have been if you didn't come back for me that day?", Tae stared at her in disbelief as she continued, "You could have left me there...Like I wanted you to..."

Tae pushed himself upright, biting his lower lip as his mind raced to form a sentence. "But, I didn't. And if I was given the chance again, I would still have gone back to rescue you." Her back remained turned on him as he stepped closer. "There are times that I do wonder what my life would have been like, had I not gone back. But, all of them end with me being unhappy because of one thing; you're not in them." Mila flinched at Tae's statement as he stood directly behind her. 

"Saranghae, Mila. You're my sister and I wouldn't trade that for anything." 

She couldn't stop herself from shaking. How could he love someone as destructive as her? She brought her arms up to her chest, wrapping them around herself as her body continued to shake. Tae inhale deeply and hugged her, burying his face in her beanie. He let her release all the negative emotions in her own way, holding onto her tightly in hopes of being useful. She let the tears fall and the shakes continue. "I'm here...Amudedo angalgeoeyo" Tae whispered to his sister, desperately tightening his grip on her.

Mystik tied the ends of her small trash bag together. She tried her best to distract herself from her motherly concern and instincts. The trashbag was tossed out of the kitchen window, where a dumpster greeted it below. She glanced up at the roof and wondered if Tae really had this handled. "Stop it. He has this...He has this handled..." Mystik spoke aloud to herself. She looked out to the living room filled with boxes and with a deep inhale, set out to organize the clutter. 

Time just seemed to slowly pass for the woman as the clutter slowly ceased. Cardboard box after cardboard box was tossed out of the window and the living room slowly became more decorated. The last cardboard box was tossed out with great force, mostly from Mystik's building uneasiness. She took a few steps back and admired her handiwork. "Yup. Still got it" she stated with pride. She glanced behind her towards the bedroom and decided to finish unpacking what was there as well. 

There was nothing out of the ordinary; clothes and some gaming consoles. Mystik unpacked box after box, placing the clothes in the closet. She reached for the last box and opened it. She found herself staring at what lay on top of some more clothes. It was a framed picture of a much younger Tae and Mila, probably from their academy days. Tae was holding her, piggyback style, a wide grin on his face. Mila had an equally wide grin on hers with one of her hands holding onto Tae's shoulder, while the other was raised in the air. 

Mystik smiled, running her fingers over the frame. She missed those days of their youth. The days before they had to worry about being adults. The distant sound of feet stepping on the building's ladder were heard by the caretaker and she rushed out of the room, photo in hand. Mila was the first one to step inside, her eyes red from crying. Tae was next, his expression solemn, but he quickly lightened it when he saw Mystik. Mila sighed, unable to look directly at her adopted mother. "I'm fine, mom. I guess I just had another one of my 'episodes'. I'm sorry for making you and Tae worry."

Mila gazed off to the side, rubbing her arm nervously as complete silence filled the room. "I-" she felt a sudden amount a weight embrace her. Mystik held her daughter tightly, the photo still in hand. She glanced over at Tae, who stood there with a relived smile. Once Mystik felt Mila's composure relax, she let go and stepped back. They smiled at one another, words not necessary to explain how they felt. Mila noticed the photo in her mother's hand and smirked. "I forgot I packed that old thing" she said as it was handed to her. 

She chuckled, running her fingers over the glass of the frame. Tae, curious as to what the photo was of, peered over his sister's shoulder at it. "Ah, I remember that day. You had just failed your end of the year exam and felt like you had disappointed us." Mila frowned, Tae's words triggering the memory to resurface. "Yeah...I did. But, you, being the amazing big brother you are, spent the entire afternoon trying to cheer me up.". Tae shrugged, "It worked, did it not?". They both looked back at the photo and smiled. "Yes, yes it did." Mila proudly stated. 

Mystik couldn't help but smile widely at the siblings. Mila's eyes widened and without a word, she rushed to her room. Tae and Mystik exchanged confused looks as they heard Mila mumble loudly amongst noises of things being tossed around. The sounds stopped and Mila soon ran out, a camera in hand. Before either of them could question the camera, Mila quickly spoke. "We should take a photo together! We forgot to when we told mom about our new jobs after all." Mystik smiled, "I think that's a great idea, Mila. Tae?" the man shrugged. "Why not?". 

Mila quickly placed the camera on a stand and set a timer. "Alright, I think mom should be in front since you and I are both taller, Tae." They got into their positions and Mila rushed to hers once the timer started. "Be sure to smile, Tae" Mila jokingly said. Tae rolled his eyes and flashed a soft smile as the camera took their picture. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Caustic! Show that punk ass kid who's boss!"

The bar was rather lively tonight, but the Apex games were airing after all. The drunken fool that had placed his bet on the toxic trapper were about to be in for a rude awakening. "What?! How the hell did that rat beat Caustic?!" the man now slammed his fist down in anger at his lost. The owner chuckled, "Caustic lost to Crypto. Time to pay up, Harold." Harold, with a reluctant growl, handed his credits over to the owner. The owner smirked, taking a couple of pieces before tossing the rest to the woman on the karaoke stage. 

"I dunno how you do it, Zella, but Crypto hasn't lost you a bet so far." Zella smiled, her facial cybernetics gleaming from the spotlight. "And he never will" she stated confidently, stepping down from the stage. She grabbed her jacket that was hanging from an empty chair. "I'm going to head home now. Be safe on your way back, Harold" she wished her betting opponent well. Harold mumbled unhappily, but nodded. "Same time next week, Zella?" the owner asked, wiping some glasses clean. 

Zella glanced over her shoulder, her foot almost out the door. "You know it, Ethan!" she stated before walking out completely. The streets were quiet as most people found comfort in their homes, or at bars/clubs. Zella sighed and flipped her dark purple hair to the side. She made her way to her apartment, locking the door behind her. She tossed her jacket on the loveseat and slumped onto the couch, turning the TV on. There it was; Crypto's clutch win of tonight's match. The video feed showed him helping his two teammates up, one of them turning away from him as soon as she was up. 

Crypto shook his head at this and flashed an annoyed look as his other teammate punched his shoulder. Zella reclined into her couch, tossing her winnings into a bowl on the table. She continued watching the video feed as Crypto glanced at one of the cameras. He looked away soon after and walked off. Zella huffed as the feed panned over to the commentators. She tuned them out, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a folded up photo. She unfolded it, saddened by what it displayed.

She ran her fingers over the cybernetics that coated her chin and right eye. They, thankfully, stopped hurting awhile ago. As much as she hated what measures had been taken, she knew she had no other choice. She needed them...She needed them to stay alive in this world now. Her green eyes looked back at the photo and sighed. If only she could turn back time and change her actions from that day. Maybe the siblings wouldn't have lost one another.

"Congrats on the win, T. Show them how it's done." She glanced back at the TV just in time to catch the commentators pulling up a photo of Crypto. 

"I'll be cheering you on as always, big brother."


	9. The One True Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warning(s): Language, Prejudice and mentions of physical abuse  
> AN: I saw @j_snbk 's art on Twitter and was greatly inspired to write a chapter on the Crypto/Caustic/Mystik theory.

How could she? How could she take in this...Gutter rat? Alexander Nox stared down at the bespectacled boy. The boy's chubby face was decorated with blackened bruises and his glasses had cracks. He stared up at Alexander, his eyes full of fear and curiosity. "Alex, I hope you don't mind that Tae sleeps in your old room?" Mystik told her son. Alex's folded arms tightened from that remark. Why should this little thief deserve anything? "Can you speak English, boy?" Alex growled out between gritted teeth. 

The boy, who Mystik said was named 'Tae Joon' continued to stare at Alex in silence. Mystik chuckled and lightly slapped her son's shoulder. "I told you already Alex, Tae can understand little bits of English. He seems fluent in Korean though." Alex's face tightened in disgust. Of course the brat only spoke that language. Mystik frowned at the unnecessary tension Alex was exuding and gently placed a hand on Tae's back. "Sae bang-eulo gasineun ge eottaeyo?" Tae seemed to perfectly understand what Mystik had just said, giving her a nod before exiting the room. 

Alex stared at his mother in shock. "Since when did you learn Korean?", "Since I stared living in Suotamo, son. If you stopped by more often, then maybe you would have found out sooner." Mystik shrugged and picked up the plates of food before walking to the kitchen. Alex scowled. What has his mother become? 

It was barely a year later that Alex chose to revisit his mother after that moment. The fresh, early snow of late November decorated the front yard, greeting him as he rang the doorbell. He couldn't wait to reveal his new job title to Mystik. Perhaps she would be proud of him. The door opened and Alex flinched at the person who stood behind it. It was Tae, though he was in much better physical health and a tad taller than last time. They stared at each other; Tae's out of slight fear and Alex's out of annoyance. "Tae! Is it Alex?" a voice came from inside, probably the kitchen. 

Tae didn't respond and instead moved out of the way, allowing Alex to enter. Mystik poked her head out of the kitchen upon hearing the front door close. "Alex! You're just in time, dear. The food is almost ready" she gleefully greeted her son. Tae kept his head low as he sat down on the couch to continue watching the cartoon that was on. Alex frowned at him before walking to the kitchen. "I see that the brat is still here. I thought foster homes were a temporary solution?" he questioned her, to which she shook her head. "Foster homes are indeed temporary, but poor Tae hasn't found a family for himself", "Or maybe no one wants a little thief in their house." 

Mystik sighed, "Alex, please. It's Thanksgiving. I know how you feel about Tae, but please try to set it aside for one day." Mystik walked up to Alex and gave him a pleading look. "Please Alexander?", Alex groaned and reluctantly nodded. Mystik smiled and gave Alex a kiss on his cheek. "Can you set the table, please?", she walked over to the living room entrance, "Tae sweetie, could you please fetch Mila for dinner?" Alex heard Tae walk up the stairs as he grabbed the plates and utensils from the cabinets. He set the table in an orderly fashion, one that Mystik had drilled into him at a young age. The sounds of two pairs of feet stomping down the stairs were hard to ignore. 

Alex turned just in time to see Tae walk into the dining area with a little, red haired girl in tow. This must be the 'Mila' his mother wrote about. Her green eyes stared up at Alex before she hid behind Tae in a fearful manner. Mystik chuckled at this and kneeled down to Mila's height. "Mila, this is my son, Alexander. You know, the one who's name you have has your last name now?" she gently spoke to the little one. That's right, Mila was found on the streets with only a first name. Mystik thought it would be nice to use Alex's name as a surname for the girl. 

Alex smirked, the fact that his mother made an effort on Mila's surname unlike Tae's common 'John Doe' one filled him with glee. Mila walked up to Alex and flashed him a nervous smile, "H-hi" she mumbled as loudly as she could. "Hello there, little one" Alex greeted in a monotoned voice. Mystik seemed to not notice this and smiled. "Alright! Take your seats everyone while I start placing the food!". Alex took a seat at the end of the table with Tae facing him at the other side. Mila took her seat and plate closer to Tae, a movement that Alex took note of. Mystik quickly set the food on the table; a bowl of mash potatoes, candied yams, smoked ham and slices of turkey. 

She helped serve Tae and Mila while Alex prepped his own plate. They ate in silence for a bit before Mystik spoke. "So, anything new happen since last you wrote me, Alex?" she asked, making sure Tae and Mila were eating just fine. Ah, that's right, he wanted to tell her about his recent job. "Actually, yes. I recently was offered a position at Vinson Dynamics; an offer that I accepted" he stated with pride. "Aww sweetie, that's wonderful! Congratulations" Mystik exclaimed, flashing a cheerful smile. "Ho-hooray..." Mila nervously cheered. Tae glanced between the two of them and then at Alex. The latter noticed the bespectacled boy's gaze and raised an eyebrow. 

Tae gulped and slowly opened his mouth. "Go...Good...Ja...Ju...Jo..b" he slowly spoke, his voice heavy with an accent. Mystik stared in absolute shock at Tae until it subsided into tears of happiness. "Oh Tae..." she mumbled, hurrying to his side and embracing him in a hug. Alex felt his muscles tense, the sound in the room becoming white noise as his eyes narrowed on Tae. All he did was speak two simple words and Mystik was acting as if it meant the whole world to her. Why was Tae so important to her? He was only going to be a temporary part in her life afterall. Mila glanced over at Alex just in time to witness him bend his metal fork with a single push of his thumb. His face tightened and teeth clenched in anger.

How could such a brat be more important than him?

Alex stopped reading and replying to Mystik's letters, much to her confusion. It was almost a decade before Alex reached out, asking if he could visit. Much had changed for him during the years. He left Vinson and ended up at Humbert Labs, helping them create new pesticide gases for consumers. He took great pride in his work. Perhaps his mother would too once she was informed. The summer breeze of Gaea gently flew pass Alex as he walked up to the door, giving it a soft knock. A few moments later, the door finally opened and a teenage girl greeted him with a bored expression. The first thing Alex noticed about her was the red hair...

"Mila?" he asked, hoping he was right. "Who's asking?" she responded, confirming Alex's suspicions. "Mila, is that Alex?" Mystik's voice carried from the dining room. Mila looked towards the living room for a moment and then back at Alex. "Huh...Yeah mom, it's him!" Mila shouted, walking away from the door as a way of telling Alex to come in. "Mom?" Alex mumbled lowly, confused on multiple levels. Why was Mila still living here and referring to Mystik as 'mom'? The door closed behind him as Mystik walked up and greeted him with a hug. "Oh sweetie, how have you been?" she asked eagerly. Alex pulled away from the hug, "I've been well. I see you are still fostering Mila". 

Mystik glanced over at Mila, who was watching a movie on the TV. "Yes...Sadly, no one wanted to adopt her before she hit 13. All the other caretakers prefer younger kids in their houses, which is fine as I don't mind having Mila stay with me." Alex frowned. He figured there would be a day his mother became too attached to a foster of hers. At least it wasn't Tae-

"Mystik! Have you seen my ti-Oh...Hello, Alexander" 

Alex glanced up at the source of the deeper voice and gritted his teeth in anger. Tae stood at the top of the stairs, staring down nervously at Alex. He had definitely grew since last time, becoming an average height, slender built teenager. "I see Tae is still living here as well" Alex didn't bother to hide the displeasure in his voice. Mystik frowned and nodded. The air grew tense between the three of them until the sound of Mila groaning broke the silence. "I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me" she stated, getting up to turn off the TV and walked off to the kitchen. Tae gulped and walked down the stairs to join Mystik and Alex. 

Alex's superior height and body build sent waves of uneasiness through Tae. "Umm, so, how have you been?" he asked, trying to ease the tension. Alex glared at him, "Is there a reason you're still here?" he bluntly asked. "Alex!" Mystik shouted in shock and Tae placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, mo-Mystik" Tae quickly caught himself before saying a word that would no doubt infuriate Alex more. But it was too late; Alex already knew what he was going to say. His fist clenched as he resisted the urge to beat the teenager senseless. He was a man of science, not a barbarian. 

Alex hung his head to hide the angered gaze he had. The boy had NO right to call Mystik 'mom'. He was filth, hardly worth anyone's time. Yet, here he stood, in nice clothes with a roof over his head and an education that others on Gaea would kill for. What made him so special? Why did Tae deserve the love of Mystik. Or...Better question was; Why did Mystik bother raising such an unwanted disappointment? "Alex...?" Mystik reached out to her son. In an instant, he lifted his head and smacked her arm away from him. "Don't...Touch...Me" his voice full of venom and eyes of rage. Mystik stepped back, confused at the sudden change in Alex's behavior. 

"Alexander, mwo haneun geoya?!" Tae stated, quickly cursing under his breath for saying the last part in his native tongue. Alex glared at him, "Hiding behind your language, like a coward!". Alex left with heavy footsteps, his anger reaching a boiling point. Tae and Mystik could only watch his retreating form, their minds full of confusion. Alex was leaving on his own accord, for he knew his own mother would never tell him to leave.

She was too kindhearted for that...

Years later, Mystik would discover what the rage from that day manifested into when she was called to identify his 'body'. Tae felt responsible for causing Mystik such sorrow. A feeling that he never could shake despite being told otherwise. 

Caustic coughed violently as his hands twisted the cap onto his gas grenades. The TV blasted white noise to him as he continued to work on his gear. 

"In recent news, the Syndicate is currently still hunting for Tae Joon Park; a man wanted for the murder of young Mila Alexander"

Those two names were enough to snap Caustic out of his concentration. He turned to the TV and saw Tae's photo on the screen. The bolded words of WANTED brought a smile to Caustic's face. 

The filth was back on the streets where he belonged and that was worth smiling about. 

———————————————————————

How could she have forgiven him? What did he do to deserve to be in her presence? 

Crypto smiled at Wattson as she handed him a wrapped present. "Joyeux Noel, Crypto", "Merry Christmas...Natalie". Caustic watched from afar, his grip tight on his coffee mug. "I told ya brudda, the truth will always find a way" Makoa flashed a hearty grin at Caustic before joining the group in the center. He glared at them, especially Crypto. His plan to foil the budding friendship between young Natalie and Crypto were thwarted. Once again, Tae Joon Park had taken something of importance away from him. He sipped away at his coffee, turning away from the group as Mirage set up his camera. 

"Rest assure, this is far from over...Gutter rat" he mumbled, coughing as he retreated into his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Korean Words:  
> Kamshamnida- Thank you very much  
> Yeong-wonhi gajog- Forever Family
> 
> Thank you for reading this! <3


End file.
